La hija de mi enemigo
by Devilmergana
Summary: Esta historia es un MerlínxMorganaxGwaine pero hay un problema.., la escribi antes de que se estrenara la temporada 4 y por eso quizas no cuadre ni de lejos en la historia. Si no te gusta, no leas pero por favor no hagas comentarios ofensivos. Gracias! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1º**

Sentia el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y parecía que Arturo tambien por lo que se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que se callara. Pero la presa escuchó aquél crujir y empezó a correr. Arturo salió a correr detras de aquel ciervo, era uno de los más grandes y gordos que había visto en aquella temporada. Pero el ciervo era más ágil que Arturo el cuál cayó rodando colina abajo, al tropezar con un arbol caido. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, por lo que empezó a presionarla fuertemente. Empezó ha impeccionar el lugar con la vista, a unos metros delante de él se encontraba un cuerpo. Corrió hacia él. Era una niña. No muy grande, tenía el pelo negro, ondulado y lleno de tierra y hojas, tenía una capa que le resultaba bagamente familiar y una pequeña herida en la cabeza de la que brotaba mucha sangre. Arturo apoyó su oreja al pecho de la niña; aún respiraba.

-¡Merlín!- Llamó él lo más fuertemente que pudo. ¿Donde se había metido ese patán? Al cabo de un rato, este apareció montado en un caballo y llevando las riendas del caballo de Arturo.- Nos vamos.- Dijo secamente antes de que a Merlín le diese tiempo a reaccionar. Vió como Arturo montaba a caballo y llevaba a una niña aparentemente muerta en sus brazos.

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Merlín. Arturo no supo responder aquella pregunta, solo azotó al caballo para que comenzara a andar.

- Solo sé que respira y que debemos llevarla con Gaius para que la cure.- Merlín no hizó más preguntas. Recorrieron el camino hacia Camelot al trote. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fué llevar la niña con Gaius, el cual dejó caer unas gotas de un brebaje casaro en los labios de la niña. Al rato la niña movió la cabeza, un signo de que estaba consciente. Tambien cogió un trozo de tela, la mojó en un líquido azul y se lo colocó en la cabeza para que la herida cicatrizase. Arturo al verse impotente salió de la habitación

Donde antiguamente se sentaban solo Uther y sus hijos, hoy tambien se sentaba Gwen, la actual esposa de Arturo, la cual siempre se sentaba en la silla que antes se sentaba Lady Morgana. No la habían enseñado a ser una dama, le habían adiestrado para ser una sirvienta y aún no lo dominaba del todo y estar bajo la mirada de Uther no le hacía más facil ser la reina de Camelot. Aruro fué coronado rey hacía unos meses, pero su padre tampoco había renunciado al trono, así que lo "compartían". Uther y Gwen notaron algo silencioso a Arturo el cual no había probado casi nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Arturo?- Preguntó Uther. Arturo no contestó de inmediato.

- Cuando estabamos cazando encontré a una niña al borde de la muerte, la trajé a Camelot y espero que Gaius haya encontrado el remedio para curarla.- Dijo preocupado mirando a un punto fijo.

- ¿Quien es esa niña?- Quiso saber su esposa.

- ¿No será una druida?- Preguntó temeroso el padre.

- No lo sé.- Respondió Arturo pues ni la conocía, ni tenía el signo druida tatuado en su piel, solo sabía que la niña le sonaba. Al instante entró Gaius, siempre con su semblante neutro.

- Sire.-Dijo agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.- Os alegrará saber que la niña está bien.- Eso sin duda alegró a Arturo.

-¿Donde está?- Preguntó el Arturo ansioso por saber quien era esa niña. Gaius no contestó sino que dió un paso a la derecha y dejó ver una figura encapuchada, que timidamente cogía al galeno de la mano.- Acercate.- La niña dudó un poco en si ir a su llamada y miró a Gaius, el cual con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. Le soltó de la mano y abanzó hacia Arturo. Al estar cerca de él, este le quitó la capucha. Era una niña muy bonita, tenía los ojos azules y grandes, los cuales se dirigieron hacia Uther que miraba a la niña como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Esa expresion en el rostro del viejo rey no paso desapercibida por el galeno. -¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó Arturo.

-Gabriela.- Respondió la niña temerosa.

-Bien, Gabriela ¿De donde vienes?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?- Esta negó con la cabeza y miró otra vez a Uther el cual levantó el brazo y movió los dedos en señal de que se acercara a él. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, le sonrió. Este se veía felíz y casi nadie sabía por qué. Gwen lo sospechaba, pues ella tambien lo había notado pero no debía saberlo nadie. Los ojos azules, grandes y atrayentes, el pelo largo y negro, con pequeñas ondulaciones y la piel pálida y tersa. Uther soltó una lágrima y Gwen tambien quería hacerlo pero mantuvo la compostura. La niña ingenua a todo lo que pasaba allí, con un trozo de manga de su magullado y rajado vestido gris, limpió la lágrima del hombre y le dió un beso en la cara.

- La niña se quedará con nosotros.- Anunció Uther lleno de dicha al confirmar sus sospechas. Gwen asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo me encargaré de ella, ya que no puedo heredar ella será como mi hijastra.- La niña no sonrió, no se alegró de ello pero la chica no parecía mala persona. Es más a Gabriela le gustaban aquellos rizos y aquella sonrisa tan dulce, no sustituiría a su verdadera madre pero por lo menos no estaría sola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cogió varios vestidos y los llevó hasta su armario. No eran muy grandes pues la niña no era muy alta mas le resultaban muy bonitos y graciosos con tantos detalles en tan poca dimension. Cuando llegó Gabriela estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana.

- Te vas a resfriar si sigues ahí.- Dijo con toda la dulcura del mundo- Vamos, ven. Sientate aquí conmigo.- Ella le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. Tenía miedo a que por la noche, vinieran monstruos salidos de la oscuridad a por ella y se la llevaran lejos muy lejos. Guenivere ya había previsto el miedo de la niña, por lo que ordenó desalojar la habitacion que había al lado de la suya y Arturo para que la niña durmiera allí. La niña tocó la cama.

- Mi cama estaba más dura, pero no era tan fría como esta.- Agregó Gabriela para romper el hielo entre las dos.

-Entonces recuerdas de donde vienes.-No era una pregunta pero Gwen lo daba a entender.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que mi madre estaba tumbada a mi lado en la cama. Luego se escucharon gritos y mi madre fúe a haber lo que pasaba, cuando volvió, me encerró en el granero donde podía ver a mí madre, que no entró conmigo. Unos guardias entraron, llevaban el mismo dragón que hay en las banderas de este castillo. Intentaron apresarla a ella y a toda la población.- Luego se paró y unas lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas.- Uno de ellos le dió con la empuñadura en la cara y se cayó al suelo. Mi madre pronunció algo y desaparecí. Luego vine aquí.- Gwen no sabía de que hablaba porque Camelot no ha atacado a nadie durante cinco años. Aún así sabía que la niña no mentía.- La echo de menos.

Gwen le dió un beso en la frente en señal de que no temiera nada y de que descansara en paz por esa noche. La niña se arropó hasta los hombros y luego cerró los ojos, mas una pregunta la despertó otra vez.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa capa?- Dijo mirando la capa verde con la que había apareció.

- Es de mi madre.- La respuesta fúe la última pieza del puzzle. Ella fingió una sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación. Tenía que decírselo a Merlín, él tení magia y la ayudaría a resolver aquel misterio.

Merlín estaba profundamente dormido pero unos susurros lo despertaron. Conocía aquel tono de voz cansado, así que cogió su chaqueta y salió lo más pronto posible de la habitación para no despertar a Gaius. Se dirigió al claro del bosque como siempre, donde esta vez el dragón llegó primero.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?.-Preguntó Merlín aún somñoliento.

- La niña esa que Arturo y tú habeis encontrado ¿De donde viene?.

- No lo sabemos, pero...- Y miró al dragón que tenía una expresion picara.- Tu si sabes quien es ¿Verdad?

- Claro que lo sé. Por eso he venído a advertirte. Muchos intentaran matar a la niña pero tu no debes permitirlo.

- ¿Por que no debo permitirlo?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta del parecido que tiene la niña contigo?- Al decir aquello ya sabía por donde iba.- Ella es tu hija. ¿Como explicarías que hubiera podido hacer una clase de hechizo tan potente?

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo?- Preguntó Merlín.

- Uno para controlar el tiempo. Solo magos muy poderosos son capaces de hacerlos. HA venido a hacer algo, tiene una misión y su deber es cumplirla aunque eso suponga morir.

- Espera...- Grito el joven mago- ¿Quién es la madre de la niña?

El dragón rió y alzó las alas para empezar a volar y Merlín movió la cabeza en signo de negación. No le iba a responder. Pero él solo se había enamorado de una persona y posiblemente sea la madre: Freya. Se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Merlín llegó a su habitación Gaius, Lancelot y Gwen estaban esperandolo de pie. Con cara de extrañeza le preguntó a Gwen que es lo que pasaba y ella le contó a Merlín la conversación con la niña.

- ¿Entonces no sabemos quien es la madre?- Dijo extrañamente Lancelot. Negaron con la cabeza.

- No sé quien es la madre, pero ella es morena como Freya y es la única persona a la que he amado tanto como para tener una hija con ella.- Sentenció Merlín bastante convencido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho el dragón?- Preguntó otra vez Lancelot.

- Que tenía una misión.- Dijo dudoso Merlín. No sabía de que se trataba pero pensaba ayudarla. Al terminar de conversar Lancelot salió seguido de Gwen, la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido. Merlín entró en su cuarto para dormir.

- Gwen...¿Estas bien?- Gaius estaba preocupado por Gwen, este asunto no le sentaba muy bien, lo notaba. Ella sonrió y salió de la puerta. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que merlín tenía los ojos azules? La niña los tenía verdes. Y si bien recordaba la dama del lago los tenía marrones oscuros.

Abrió los ojos despacio. Aunque había sido una pesadilla, era la misma que tenía todas las noches, así que ya no le asustaba. Miró por la ventana. Lo único que se veía eran casas, era bonito, pero no era el bosque. Tenía que encontrar esa pulsera o más rapido posible. Se puso el vestido mas sencillo de los que le había traido gwen y su capa. Salió corriendo y sienciosamente para que ningun guardia pudiese captar el ruido de sus andares. Al salir del castillo, se adentró en el bosque, alguien la seguía. Intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, actuar lo más natural posible. El ruido de los ratones rollendo frutos secos caidos de arboles, el crujir de las ramas de animales que pasaban por encima de ellas, el aleteo de los buhos buscando sus presas y el agua del rio chocando contra las piedras, la hacía sentir bien, más que bien, se sentía como si le hubiesen devuelto la vida que le habían robado al alejarla del bosque. Pero había ruidos que no lo producian los animales, sino un humano que no se había criado en el bosque. Había llegado al lugar de más expesura del bosque, donde se escondían los druidas. Allí tendría que encontrarse la casa en la que había vivido con su madre. Pero no estaba. La persona que la seguía seguía haciendo ruido. Tendría que ser el más torpe del mundo. Pero cuando se iba a volver, un arbusto se movió delante de ella. Gabriela estaba asustada, pero se mantuvo recta para que no diera esa impresion. De los arbustos salió un niño joven, de ojos azules y melena negra. Mordred. Pero el no pareció reconocerla. Quizas por que no la conocía. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas. No era de esa época. Mirando bien al niño, era mucho más joven de lo que le recordaba, pero anún así seguía siendo mañor que ella uno o dos años.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Preguntó el chico realmente no la recordaba. Eso la entristeció. Hub una época en la que estuvo enamorada de él y que no la recordara era horrible. Un crujir de hojas la despertó de su ensoñación, alguien la seguía, todavía. Decidió hablar con Mordred y contale lo que le había pasado. Pero si lo hacía quien quiera que la siguiera lo sabría. Por lo que optó por decirselo mentalmente. Cuando terminó de hablarle, él sonrió comprensivamente y le pasó un brazó por el hombro. Gabriela se sonrojó y dió gracias a dios de que era de noche y no se veía nada, ni siquiera su color de mejillas. El la miró a los ojos. Estaba muy cerca- pensó ella- podría rozarle la naríz con la mía si quisiera. Pero se contuvó, el la cojió de la mano y tiró de ella. Él tambien escuchó un crujir de ramas detrás de ellos, siguiendolos. "_Emrys"_ Dijo mentalmente y supo que él lo había oído por lo que sonrió cínicamente. Empezaron a correr tan rápido que no pudo seguirlos sin ser visto. Por lo que decidió andar lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Los había perdido.

Llevaban más de dos horas y tres cuartos allí. Qué estaba haciendo, no lo sabía. Iba a irse, cuando la vió salir, con la capa puesta y una caja en la mano. Iba sonriendo y feliz. Sentía remordimientos, pero se le pasaron al ver que Mordred la seguía. Este le dió un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y ella volvió a sonreir. Luego empezó a correr hasta llegar a donde él estaba y luego le despidió con la mano. Mordred sonreia. Era la primera vez que sonreía de aquella forma, dulcemente. Luego ella siguió su camino hasta el castillo y Merlín la seguía. Todo padre se preocupa de su hija. Era casí el amanecer, por lo que todos los campesinos sirvientes y obreros estarían ya en sus puestos de trabajo. Pero ella se la arregló para que no la vieran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Gwen entró en la habitación de Gabriela, no estaba allí. La cama no estaba echa. Cuando terminó de hacerla se dió cuenta que en la percha de suelo que había en la habitación, estaba colgado uno de los vestidos que dejó ayer. Se fijó bien, tanto la capa como el vestido estaban manchados de verdín por la parte que rozaban los zapatos. El suelo estaba manchado de pisadas y barro. Quizas la niña era sonambula. No lo creía pero era una posibilidad. Cuando estaba pasando la fregona por debajo de la cama, noto algo duro. Miró por debajo de la cama para ver lo que era, una caja. Frunció el ceño y la sacó. La abrió. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas. La pulsera de Morgana. Escuchó pasos acercandose hacía allí, corriendo metió la caja debajo de la cama y se puso de pie, simulando fregar.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Gabriela, que asomó su cabecita por la puerta al ver que todo el suelo estaba mojado. Le regañaría si pasaba y lo ensuciaba, por lo que prefirió preguntar. Uther apareció detras de ella.- Solo quiero cojer mi capa.- Gwen comprendió. Uther se había encariñado con la niña, no era de extrañar, pues ella tambien lo había echo. Seguro que iban a montar en caballo. Por las ropas de Uther, lo confirmó. Gwen cogió la capa y haciendo malabares se la dió a Gabriela, para que no pisara el suelo. Luego cuando se fué, Gwen salió corriendo, buscando a Merlín por todas partes.

A la hora de la comida, Gwen estaba sentada al lado de Gabriela. Uther había ordenado que ella fuera tratada como una de la realeza. Uther no paraba de mirarla y luego ella a él. Se rieron. Salir a cabalgar les había sentado mejor a los dos. Cuando terminaron de comer, Merlín cogió a Gabriela de la muñeca y la acercó a él. Quería hablarle de lo que había pasado anoche, pero al ser una dama tenía que tratarla con más delicadeza o lo enviarian a cepo.

- Ayer te ví salir del bosque de madrugada.- Al tocar aquel tema, ella abrió bien los ojos.- No se lo diré a Uther, si me dices que hcaías allí.- Ella no quería que él lo supiera.

- ¿Puedo confiar en tí?- Preguntó Gabriela, aunque en parte no tenía elección. Merlín asintió con la cabeza. Ella suspiró y pensó que despues de cotarselo la tomaría por loca.- Antes de venir aquí los guardias de Camelot nos atacaron. Desde hacía muchísimos años atras, la guerra ya había comenzado. Para pararla tenía que romper la pulsera de Lady Morgana, pero ya lo he intentado todo y nada funciona. Le pedí a Mordred que me dijera donde estaba escondida.- Tomó aire- Mi madre me dijo, que mientras Morgana tuviese la pulsera, estaría embrujada por Morgause.- Al decir aquello, Merlín cambió la cara.- Dijo que tenía que evitar que Morgause se hiciese con la corona, pues Lady Morgana sería utilizada para llegar al trono. Lady Morgana se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizada como un títere y se quitó la pulsera, pero incapaz de romperla, la escondió. Mi madre me dijo que si ella no era embrujada por Morgause, no haría daño a nadie pero si no la rompo Morgause tendrá el poder de Lady Morgana.- La niña se estaba ahogando y no sabía si Merlín la estaba escuchando, pues estaba mirando a un punto fijo, pensando.

Por un momento, pensó que se quedaría así. Luego pensó en zarandearlo para que volviese, pero algo iba mal. Lo traspasaba. Merlín la miro preocupado. Estaba desapareciendo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería volver a Camelot, se había tomado unas vacaciones para escapar del egocéntrico de su rey Arthur. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y en especial a Merlín.Él era como un hermano. Siguió caminado. Era de noche y tenía todos los signos de que iba a llover. Pensaba en refugiarse en cualquier lugar. Pero escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Un ciervo estaba corriendo a toda prisa. Se apartó del camino para no ser embestido por el animal. Este corría y Gawaine se preguntaba de qué. Prontó tuvo su respuesta, una flecha atravesó al ciervo. El caballero de Camelot miró a los lados buscando al cazador. Al ver que no aparecía, él se aproximó al ciervo, que estaba pataleando del dolor. Decidió sacarle la flecha y con la misma rajarle el cuello para que dejara de causarle dolor. Al oir un crujido entre los arboles Gawaine dió una giró sobre si mismo, para ver que lo había produciendo. Una mujer estaba allí de pie. Llevaba un arco en la mano y flechas colgadas en su espalda. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, tenía una navaja algo grande atada a la cintura por un cinturón. Llevaba el pelo suelto, mostrando sus ondulaciones negras que les llegaba hasta la cintura. Al fijarse en la cara, Gawaine la reconoció y se levantó.

-¡Morgana!- Exclamó, ella lo miró e hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se hacercó al animal. Frunció el ceño, no quería darle en el pecho, quería darle en el cuello y cojerle la vena para que fuese rápido, pero estaba a diez metros y era un blanco en movimiento, no lo había conseguido. Gawaine miró a la arrodillada Morgana.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto nervioso.

- Vivo aquí.- Respondió ella secamente.

- ¿Sola?- Preguntó él fascinado.

-No necesito a ningún hombre que me cuide, puedo hacerlo yo sola.- Respondió ella y le miró. Él la mantuvo la mirada y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar al animal. Un trueno sonó alertandolos a los dos.- ¿Cual es tu destino?

-Un sitio donde refujiarme de la tormenta- Dijo él mirando el cielo. Ella sonrió.-Pero mi verdadero destino es Camelot.

- Sí, será mejor.-Dijo ella. Estaba un poco incómoda, pues e había criado en el bosque y ella sobreviviría a cualquier cosa; él no. Gawaine cogió el ciervo y se lo echó al hombro, tendió la mano a Morgana que la aceptó gustosa.

-Y bien mi Lady. ¿Sabeis donde puede un osado caballero pasar la noche?- Gawaine hablaba como si estuviese hablando con una reina. Ella rió. Y unas gotas empezaron a caer. Los dos empezaron a correr, entre risas, hasta una cueva cercana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Por qué estoy desapareciendo?- Gritó Gabriela desesperada. Los demás personajes que habían en la sala miraron hacía allí, incluido Uther y Gwen. Lancelot allí presente cogió a la niña en brazos y la llevó junto a Gaius. Este la examinó. Parecían haberle desaparecido la mitad de los dedos de la mano, pero podría ser mucho más si la causa no desaparecía. Lancelot miró a Merlín que tuvo una lloviendo a chorros desde hacía unos minutos pero a ellos no les importó y juntos corrieron hacía el llano del bosque. Merlín dijo algo en una lengua inventada y minutos despues apareció el gran dragón.

-¿Por qué desaparece?- Preguntó sin rodeos el mago. Al decir aquello, el dragón se colocó a dos patas, como un perro observando el lugar. Luego bajó otra vez.

- Veo que te hacen competencia.- Respondió el dragón.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Lancelot al dragon. El dragón parecía verlo todo claro como el agua que caía.

- Significa que si la madre de la niña, se enamora de otro, tú nunca ocuparas un lugar en la vida de ella. Ni en la de Gabriela, pues dejará de existir.- Explicó el dragón. Esa situación deprimía mucho a Merlín, tanto que sus lágrimas se fundían con las gotas de agua que caían por su cara. Lancelot pareció dolido. Le había tomado cariño a la niña, pero más se lo había tomado Merlín. Sería un bache casi insuperable en la vida de su amigo.

-¿Qué hago para evitarlo?- Preguntó Merlín sin esperanza.

-Conquista a su madre con el corazón y no con la mente.

- Yo ya amo a Freya.- Gritó Merlín. Pero entonces le entró la duda. ¿Y si ella no le amaba? Pero estaba muerta. Eso significaba que en el futuro estaría viva. Tomó una decisión. Iría a ver a Freya con Gabriela. Ella era la madre de Gabriela, ella la curaría. Lancelot no sabía si eso sería una buena idea, luego miró al dragón, a él tampoco le parecía una buena idea. Pero a Merlín nunca le interesaba la opinion del dragon. Así que se dirigió al castillo.

Gawaine le ofreció un trozo más a Morgana, mientras le sonreía. La cueva era pequeña y un poco acogedora. Era una cueva incrustada en la montaña, por lo que se podía ver el bosque y el lago desde aquí. Estaban empapados los dos. Encendieron un fuego y pusieron sus ropas a secar. Gawaine tenía puesto solo los pantalones, las dos camisetas y su chaqueta estaban siedo secadas por el fuego. Morgana llevaba puesto únicamente un camison que no le tapaba ni los muslos mientras tanto su vestido y su chaqueta estaban en proceso de secado. Gawaine no pudo evitar fijarse en Morgana, estaba mojada y el camison se le ajustaba al cuerpo y eso la hacía mucho más apetecible, ella lo miró y él miró fuera rapidamente, apartando lo maximo posible la vista del cuerpo de la bruja. Devoraba el ciervo con rapidez, llevaba sin comer una semana y sinceramente era horrible. Gracias a Morgana había pasado una buena velada, con buena compañia y sin duda comiendo gratis.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a Camelot conmigo? Yo convenceré a Arthur.- Volvió a insistir Gawaine. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te he dicho que no.- Respondió ella. No la iban a aceptar allí otra vez. No despues de lo que había echo.

- ¡Venga!- Insistió Gawaine. Deseaba que viniera con él. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? La bruja lo había encantado con sus encartos personales. Si volvia a Camelot, viviría con ella y con el tiempo se casaría. Estaba loco por ella. Cuando se hubo terminado la carne, se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a hacercarse a Morgana, insistiendole una y otra vez a lo que la chica le respondía siempre lo mismo, no.- ¡Vamos!

- No.

- Por favor.- Suplicó él. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su tivio aliento en su cara. Era una sensación placentera. La tenía acorralada, aún así ella negó una vez más pero antes de que pudiese acabar la palabra, él aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos. Lé apretó fuertemente sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Les faltaba el aire. Pararon durante tres segundos y esta vez ella lo besó apasionada y fuertemente. La amaba y podía confirmar que ella tambien a él. La llevaría hasta Camelot y Arthur confirmaría su matrimonio. Quería tenerla siempre así, suya. Y de nadie más.

Cuando llegó al castillo y entró en los cuartos de Gaius, los brazos de la niña eran invisibles. Aquello había proseguido. Todos estaban preocupados por la niña, pero decidieron dejarla descansar. Uther no quería marcharse pero Gaius le dió una palmadita de consolación en el hombro, que le ayudo a marcharse tranquilo. Gwen se quedó allí y mirando a Merlín, confirmó que no había nadie. El mago se hacercó a la niña y al igual que hizo con Morgana tres años atras; posó sus manos elevadas sobre la frente de Gabriela y tras decir algo inaudible, la niña recuperó el color y la consistencia en sus brazos y manos. Duraría unas horas. Debía despertar a la niña y despues llevarla al lago con su madre Freya. Ella desharía el hechizo y dejaría que la niña viviese en aquella época junto a él. Sonrió. Todo saldría bien, se dijo así mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Arthur insistió en acompañarle. Él le había sido siempre fiel, lo protegió, le confesó el secreto de su magia y ahora le tenía que devolver el favor. Gabriela estaba cogida de la mano de Merlín, asustada. Aquel lugar sin duda no le gustaba. Merlín pronunció unas palabras y la dama del lago emergió de las aguas. Era hermosa se dijo Merlín. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una sonrisa, habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, pero al ver a la niña, Freya dejó de sonreir. Arhur lo notó pero Merlín,no. Le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que la veía, le imnotizaban esos ojos y esos labios que en una ocasion tuvo la suerte de probar. Gabriela se asustó profundamente de la mujer que estaba frente a ellos y tiró del pantalon de Merlín para decírselo, pero él no respondía. Le sudaban las manos. Tenía la peor sensación del mundo, era como ver a la muerte en persona. "_Arthur"_ Llamó Gabriela mentalmente y el susodicho la miró y luego disimulando volvió a mirar a la dama del lago. _"Arhur tengo miedo". "Necesito que me hagas un favor, antes de que sea demasiado tarde". _El rey la miraba de reojo y asintió con la cabeza pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más, Freya comenzó a hablar.

- Merlín, me alegra volver a verte.- Dijo ella dulcemente.- Te he esperado durante mucho tiempo.- Y con eso salió del lago, dirigiendose a la playa, se acercó a Merlín y ambos se abrazaron. Los pies le estaban desapareciendo, lo sentía interiormente. Mientras él la abrazaba, ella miraba por encima del hombro a Gabriela, que dió un respingo al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba esta. Cuando se separaron Freya miró a la niña con una amabilidad falsa que incluso Arthur descubrió.- ¿Quien es esta preciosidad que tengo aquí delante?- Dijo ella mientras le apretaba con los dedos los mofletes como solían hacer las abuelas al ver a sus nietos, solo que Freya le apretaba tanto que cuando la soltó todavía creía tener sus uñas clavadas en la carne.- ¿Es tu hija?- Dijo refiriendose a Merlín.

- Sí. Pero no sabía quien era la madre y supuse que serías tú.- Dijo él tímidamente a lo que ella contestó de la misma forma.

- Formaré parte de tí en el futuro.- Respondió ella dulcemente mientras se acercaba a Merlín. Gabriela miró a Arthur. "_Ella no es mi madre"_ Le confesó la niña al rey y al oir aquello, se alarmó. Ambos miraron a Freya que terminó de hablar.- Formaré parte de tí en el futuro,- Repitió.- cuando acabe con la niña.- Al decir aquello Merlín no reacciono, como la mayoría de las veces que ella le hablaba. Entonces Gabriela lo entendió, ya sabía para que le había mandado su madre allí. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, Freya ya había atado con cuerdas a Merlín, le apretaban eso era aparente, pero no dijo nada. Arthur ya había desenfundado su espada e iba a atacar a la dama del lago cuando esta con un simple movimiento de manos, hizo que Arthur fuese arrastrado tres metros más lejos.

-¡Arthur!- Gritó la niña queriendo ir hacia él, pero se encontraría con Freya y la mataría, así que decidió coger la pulsera. Rebuscó en el bolsillo izquierdo hasta que la encontró y se la lanzó a Arthur con toda la fuerza posible. La pulsera no llegó al rey, sino que cayó entre un punto medio entre Freya y él. Por lo que el rey corrió a cojerla al igual que ella, pero él fué más rápido. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, notó la magia negra que tenía en su interior y se quedó en trance. "_Arhur debes correr con la pulsera hasta un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, donde hay una espada incrustada en la piedra, sacalá y rompe la pulsera con ella." _La voz de Gabriela en su mente, lo despertó del trance y empezó a correr hacia dentro del bosque. Le sorprendió que la dama del lago no lo siguiera, pero no se detuvo, en cambió ella se giró sobre sus propios pies y fijó su vista en la niña. Tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro y Gabriela supo que iba a por ella, por lo que empezó a correr. Freya la seguía. Sus pies iban lentos, pues los dedos de sus pies habían casi desaparecido, solo le quedaban el meñique y el dedo gordo. Corría desesperadamente en sentido contrario a Arthur, que se ahogaba corriendo y buscaba con la mirada una piedra con una espada. Tropezó varias veces con algunas piedras del camino. Había heredado la torpeza de su padre. Pero se dejaba reflejar en el peor momento, pues el espacio entre ella y Freya se acortaba. Se levantó una vez más y corrió con más fuerza. Pareció que adelantaba camino, pero se vió frustado al verse acorralada en un gran saliente de la playa. Era un acantilado. Allí acababa la playa. Miró arriba y empezó a meterse entre las rocas. Quiso escalar, pero le resultó muy dificil pues los dedos de los pies habían dejado de existir. No podía agarrarse bien a las rocas y caía de vez en cuando, pero siempre se agarraba de alguna piedra saliente y volvía a subir. Cuanto más tiempo pasara su padre imnotizado, más lo separaría de su madre y más desaparecería ella. Freya comenzó a escalar. Gabriela miró abajo y muerta por el pánico empezó a subir con la máxima rapidez posible.

Arthur se detuvo en seco. ¿Donde estaba esa maldita espada? Se preguntó él. "_por aquí" _ Le guió una voz conocida. Decidió seguirla e hizo bien. En un claro del bosque se encontraba la espada clavada en la piedra. Se hacercó a ella, la examinó. ¿Como iba a sacar la espada de allí? _"Confía en tí" _Dijo la voz. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y cogió la pulsera. Y la puso en un lado de la piedra. Cogió el mango de la espada, respiró ondo y tiró. La espada cedió suavemente, cuando la tuvo en sus manos la alzó por encima de sus hombros y en un acto secó rompió la pulsera en dos.

Un chillido horrible llenó la cabeza de Merlín, el cuál abrió fuertemente los ojos y analizó la situación. Vió a Freya y tambien a su hija. Sus ojos cobraron un color amarillento y las cadenas que lo ataban calleron al suelo. Empezó a correr. Era tarde, Freya tenía cojida por los pies a Gabriela la cual gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir las uñas de la dama del lago en su quedaba poco trayecto para alcanzar la cima pero Freya se agarró fuertemente de ella y luego tiró. Gabriela sentía como caía lentamente. Sus uñas, partidas de incrustarlas desesperadamente en la piedra. Le dolía. Iba a caer. Lloraba. Sentía sus lágrimas corriendo por sus pómulos y cegando su vista. Unas manos la cogieron de los brazos, tiraron de ella hacía arriba. Freya tenía las manos sudadas y se escurrian por sus pies, pero pesaba bastante y por lo que estaban callendo. Por suerte a Gabriela le habían desaparecido los tobillos y Freya no tuvo de donde agarrarse. Cayó y se mató, nuevamente, contra las rocas. Ver el cuerpo muerto de Freya no era una agradable visión pero la cara le cambió al ver que había llegado a la cima y que dos personas estaban allí.

- ¡Mamá!- El grito de Gabriela se escuchó por todo el lugar, incluidos los oídos de Arthur y Merlín que se miraban el uno al otro preocupados. Empezaron a correr por un atajo que les llevaría a la cima más facilmente. Al llegar, se encontraron a un hombre y a una mujer con el pelo negro abrazando a Gabriela. La acunaba entre sus brazos y la besaba en la frente, mientras la niña lloraba muerta de miedo apoyada en sus hombros. Merlín reconocío la figura de inmediato aunque no le veía la cara.

- Morgana...- Dijo Merlín y la llamada volvió la cara a Merlín. Le sonrió y se apreciaron sus lágrimas en el rostro. Estaba muerta de miedo pero acunaba a su hija consolandola, diciendole que no había de que temer cuando ella no podía dejar de temblar del pánico. A Arthur se le heló la sangre al ver a su hermana allí y más aún cuando Gawaine se acercaba a ella. Morgana... Morgana era la madre de Gabriela. Ella es la hija de mi enemigo. Ella es el fruto del pecado y posiblemente ninguno de los dos lo sabían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los cinco estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Gawaine iba a buscar leña y Arthur decidió acomañarle para dejar solo a Merlín con Morgana. Y lo que menos quería él era quedarse con la bruja, por lo que dejó a Arthur con Morgana y él acompaño a Gawaine. Gabriela estaba tumbada y las piernas de Morgana eran su almohada. Estaban hablando pero nadie las escuchaba, era como cuando le contabas un secreto a alguien, lo decías lo más bajito posible. Merlín miró a las dos y luego desapareció. Mientras cojian leña, Gawaine le contó a Merlín como se había enamorado de Morgana, él hacía como que no le importaba pero tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? La niña era clavada a ella, por eso Uther se encariñó tanto con ella. Gwen había reconocido el rostro del tirón, además utilizaba la misma capa que su madre y tambien tenía los mismos ojos. Estaba desapareciendo, estaba más pálida, pero mientras Morgana estuviera con ella, no desaparecería. Se sintió culpable. Él amó a Morgana, ahora lo recordaba claro. Pero luego Freya lo embrujó y olvidó a Morgana, la cual se volvió oscura y fría. Pero ahora parecía la misma de antes. No había envejecido ni una pizca y habían pasado casi cuatro años. Era más bonita de lo que era antes. Ese era el efecto que producía el bosque en los que tenían mágia, les hacía sentir bien. No usaba maquillaje ni vestía caro y fino como antes. Ahora parecía una ninfa. El pelo suelto y ondulado, los ojos azules verdosos y la vestimenta la hacían hermosa. Pero ella era hermosa con cualquier cosa, se dijo Merlín.

-¡Merlín! ¿Me estas escuchando?- Dijo Gawaine, despertando a Merlín de su ensoñación. No, no lo estaba escuchando. No quería saber como Morgana y él se habían enamorado.- Creo que estos bastaran.- Dijo cogiendo un gran montón de palos, Merlín tambien cargó unos cuantos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los hermanos. Arthur tenía un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermana y esta estaba apoyada sobre él. Gabriela, les mostraba animales echos de viento con su magia. Arhur sonreía, felíz de haber echo las paces con su hermana, la cual estaba un poco incómoda. Se suponía que él y Merlín la odiaban con su alma por lo que les había echo. Durante la comida Merlín solo hablaba lo necesario, si le preguntaban, mientras tanto él miraba cada uno de los gestos de Morgana. La niña estaba pálida. Cuando acabaron de comer se montaron en los caballos. Solo había tres caballos. Merlín montó solo, Arthur con su sobrina y Gawaine con Morgana. No iba a decir que no le envidiaba. Cogió a Morgana por la cintura y la montó y ella con una sonrisa, le ayudó a montar detrás suya, luego él le besó el hombro y ella volvió a sonreir. Merlín sentía como su corazon se rompía, sentía una ansia en el pecho, no sabía si era por las ganas de llorar contenidas o por ver a Gawain besando a Morgana. Por mitad del camino, Arthur gritó y todos volvieron la cabeza. Gabriela se había desmayado. Morgana y Merlín saltaron del caballo. La bruja cogió a la niña, que estaba insconciente, la acunó, pero no respondía. Merlín se acercó a ellas y el corazón se le rompió en trozos al ver a Morgana llorar. Merlín se acercó a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Morgana y le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba fría. Puso su oído en la barriga. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y Morgana al ver su reacción,lloró con más fuerza. La niña estaba muerta. Morgana acariciaba su cabeza intentando consolarse a sí misma, pero lo único que hacía era llorar. "_No llores por mí madre, ya he cumplido, volveré al futuro."_ Merlín y Morgana se miraron al escuchar la voz de su hija en sus cabezas. Gawaine empezó a cavar. No querían enterrarla en mitad del bosque pero no quedaba otra o desaparecería, como ya lo estaba haciendo. Merlín le quitó de la niña de las manos a Morgana y aunque al principio ella no quería se la quitara, tras que Merlín acariciara su mejilla y le sonriera, se tranquilizó un poco y la soltó. Merlín tenía en brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hija. Le dió un beso en la frente en señal de despedida y tras eso la dejó con delicadeza tumbada en el agujero. Merlín soltaba lágrimas que le empapaban la cara. Se fué no quería que nadie lo viera así. Pasaron la noche en una taberna cercana. Merlín no volvió hasta las tantas y cuando llegó vió a Gawaine hablando, sentado en la cama contigua de Arthur. La cual se suponía que sería su cama por esa noche. Cuando Gawaine fué al baño, se acercó a Arthur y le preguntó por qué estaba él en su cama.

- Gawaine intenta consolar a Morgana, pero lo único que hace es undirla más- Dijo Arthur con total naturalidad- Tiene muy poco tacto.

-¿Y donde se supone que duermo yo?¿En el suelo?- Dijo él mosqueado

- No, con Morgana.- Respondió Arthur. Al ver la expresion de pánico en la cara de Merlín, rió.- Tranquilo, ya estará dormida.- Merlín no reaccionaba, por lo que el rey le dió con la almohada en la cara, este se rascó la cara y vió como Arthur lo echaba de la habitación.- ¡Anda, lárgate!

Merlín negó la cabeza rendido y salió de la habitación de Arthur y de lo que iba a ser su habitación, para dirigirse a la de Morgana. Solo con pensar su nombre, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Al llegar, pensó en tocar, pero recordó lo que le dijo Arthur "_Ya estará dormida"_. Se relajó y con su mano abrió la puerta. La encontró dormida, la observó codicioso unos segundos y luego se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama.

Morgana había estado llorando durante toda la noche. No comió, ni tampoco durmió mucho y supuso que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que intentó dormirse pero no pudo. De pronto escuchó a alguien girar la manecilla de la puerta. Gawaine ya la había undido suficiente así que se hizo la dormida para que él se fuera. La habitación era de dos habitaciones, ella había cogido la que estaba al lado de la puerta y daba a la pared. Cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida, pero quería asegurarse de que Gawaine se iba y dejaba la puerta cerrada, por lo que entre abrio los ojos para verlo salir. A simple vista parecía dormida. Eso le daba seguridad. Aunque aquella habitacion le daba miedo. Por eso eligió aquella cama, tenía un espejo delante de ella en el que el veía toda la habitación. Los latidos de su corazon se aceleraron al ver que no era Gawaine el que entraba por la puerta, sino Merlín. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer, por lo que optó por hacerse la dormida con los ojos entreabiertos. Tenía la sensación de que Merlín la observaba, pero no podía ser. ¿No? Estaba nerviosa, tanto que parecía una colegiala con las hormonas subidas. Pero pronto se escucharon los pasos de Merlín andando por la habitación. Eso la tranquilizaba, pero aun así estaba alterada. El sirviente de Arthur, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo. Vió como lo hacía mediante el espejo que tenía enfrente que parecía estar diseñado para espiar a Merlín. Este se levató de la cama, se quitó la chaqueta, luego el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado al cuello y por último la camiseta azul que llevaba. Morgana sintió como sudaba, una vocecita lejana en su cabeza le dijo que no mirara, quizas la conciencia, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo y desear que se quitase tambien el pantalon desgastado que llevaba. Aquél pensamiento hizo enrojecer a Morgana hasta las orejas, tanto que le dolían. Luego se tumbó, estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía una espalda ancha y a la vez se le notaban los huesos de la columna. Ella se mordió el labio, intentando controlarse, pero lo único que logró fue sentir el sabor metalico de la sangre proveniente de su labio. Se tiró en silencio y sin moverse durante aproximadamente, tres o cuatro minuts que para ella pasaban como horas. Sentía una ansiedad en su pecho agradable, pero que debía soltar de algún modo. Pensó en tumbarse en la misma cama de Merlín. ¿En que estaba pensando? El calor enrojeció más sus mejillas al pensar en aquello. Se volvió con los ojos bien abiertos, de todas formas él no la vería, estaba de espaldas y pensaría que se había movido a causa del sueño.

- Merlín...- Llamó ella en un susurro, deseando no haberlo echo- ¿Estas despierto?- Dijo ella y al ver que no reaccionaba, se decepcionó. En realidad no sabía si de verdad quería que se volviese, por que si no que le diría. Para su mala suerte Merlín estaba despierto y se giró sobre si mismo dandole la cara a Morgana, que se preguntó si lo habría despertado. Su corazón dió un vuelco al verle la cara y se paralizó.- No puedo dormir.- Era la excusa más tonta ,pero era la única que se le ocurria.

- Yo tampoco- Respondió él que contempló a Morgana. ¿Como iba a seguir esa conversación? Se preguntó la bruja, pero Merlín prosiguió.- Supongo que estas nerviosa por que Gawaine te propondrá matrimonio cuando llegemos a Camelot.- Dijo él con aparente naturalidad, pero en realidad se notaba el rencor y la envidia que le tenía.

- Nadie a dicho de casarme.- Dijo ella nerviosa.

- Él ha dicho que sí. Que tú le querías y que serías su esposa.- Sentenció él lleno de amargura. Sus ojos se humedecieron al imaginarsela vestida de novia para Gawaine y dió gracias al cielo a que era se noche y que no se notaban sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Cuando te ha dicho eso?- Dijo ella totalmente avergonzada.

- En el bosque cuando fuimos a recojer leña.- Recordó él.

- No me voy a casar con él.- Dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Merlín. Al igual que este, que se quedó observando sus ojos. Recordó que Gawaine dijo que se habían besado, eso le partió el corazón pero quizas hubiese esperanza.- Tengo miedo de volver a Camelot.

Aquella respuesta cogió de improviso a Merlín. Se lo imaginó, no la aceptarían. De prontó una corriente de aire entró por una rendija de la puerta que Merlín había dejado abierta. Vió como Morgana se congelaba de frío, ya que solo tenía una mísera sábana mientras él tenía tres gordas. Cogió la más gorda de todas y la soltó encima de la cama de Morgana. Cerró la puerta. Miró a Morgana, que tambien lo miraba a él. Se pedían perdón, por haber sido infieles el uno con el otro, tan solo con una mirada. Merlín rompió el contacto visual para ver que ella tenía la carne de gallina. Al ver que ella no se arropaba, Merlín cogió la manta y le recorrió el cuerpo con ella. Cuando llegó a los brazos esta se sentó, él intentó arroparla, pero avergonzado por ello quiso irse a su cama, pero sintió la gratificante mano de Morgana en su antebrazo. Se volvieron a mirar. Morgana no parecía avergonzada, ni tampoco Merlín, que comprendió el gesto de ella. Él se tumbó a su lado y le pasó una mano por el vientre, hasta que se topó con la de ella que se unieron y no se soltaron. Y así de cerca los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya no tenía sueño. Los cerró y abrió un par de veces hasta que se le despejaran del todo. Iba a estirazarse, pero algo la abrazaba. Sonrió. Lentamente se dió media vuelta y quedó de cara a Merlín. El cual dormía profundamente, se sonrojó al sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Le gustaba tenerle cerca. Antiguamente cuando vivía con Uther, ella hacía una visita a Athur, pero en realidad solo quería ver a Merlín. Pero el no tenía ojos para ella. Recordó una de las visiones del pasado en el que él besaba a Freya en una especie de cueva o algo así. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos. Era como si hubiese estado allí presente cuando se besaban. Era horrible. Recordó que se tiró toda la semana llorando por aquello. De pronto el cuerpo de Merlín se movió y despertó de sus ensoñaciones a Morgana, la cual todavía tenía las lágrimas en la cara. Se las limpió y vió como Merlín despertaba.

- ¿Te he despertado?- Dijo él risueño. Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió, aún medio dormido. Aquella expresion en la cara, le resultó graciosa. Sonrió, al saber que Arthur nunca le gustaba levantarse temprano. Y a Gawaine menos. Y aquellos eran los primeros rayos de sol del día. Merlín se despertó por que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, pero ella sabía que el camino a Camelot era corto, así que Arthur y su caballero aprovecharían para dormir. Y ella para estar más tiempo con Merlín, el cual dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez, haciendose el dormido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Morgana y se rieron. Merlín estaba tumbado boca arriba y Morgana aprovechó para recostarse en su pecho. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco ganas de levantarse, en la cama se estaba muy agustito. El brujo empezó a juguetear con su pelo y ella sonrió ocultando la cabeza en su pecho. Merlín cogió los muslos de morgana y con ellos la impulsó hacía arriba, dejando su cara enfrente de la suya. Se sonrijó grandiosamente al sentir su cuerpo y sus manos en las piernas. Se apoyó sobre los hombros para no aplastarle. El le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió a su vez.- No quiero que te cases con Gawaine.- Al oir aquello la bruja se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojó más si eso era posible. Él se sintió egoísta diciendole aquello, así que le dió una oportunidad más para romperle el corazón.- A no ser que le ames- Morgana le miró desconcertada buscando en los ojos de él alguna respuesta.

- No voy a casarme con él.- Pero aquello no dejó satisfecho a Merlín.

- ¿Le quieres?- Preguntó intentando hallar una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fué que Morgana se sorprendiera. La cogió por los brazos y sintió su gélida piel que se mezclaba con la suya ardiendo.

- Sí.- Al oir aquello Merlín se quedó sin corazón, sintió que se le rompía, igual que cuando Alvarr le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Morgana. Le entraron ganas de extrangularlo, a él y a Gawaine en ese momento. Sintió la angustia en su pecho y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.- Pero entre querer y amar hay una gran diferencia.- Morgana prosiguió- A él le quiero, pero a tí te amo.- Aquella frase hizo que ambos corazones se acelerasen. Morgana agachó la cabeza hasta la altura de la de Merlín y lo beso. Siempre había querido que sus bocas se encontraran. Era un beso muy dulce. Así era Merlín, pensó Morgana, peró él empezó a aumentar la pasion del beso. Él se sentó y Morgana encíma de él. Ella pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Merlín. Y este puso sus manos en su cintura y le atrajo hacía él, aún más. Morgana sintió algo duro bajo ella, al saber lo que era sonrió, pero no dejó de besarle. Merlín cambió su posicion y se tumbó encíma de ella. La cual al sentir su peso, lo besó con más ahínco y le bajó los pantalones con los pies. Él quedó en boxer, pues había dormido sin camisa. Se hacercó al oído de Morgana y le susurró si estaba segura de que quería seguir. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él empezó a desnudarla, despacio, disfrutando al hacerlo. Cuando los dos quedaron desnudos, se examinaron el uno al otro. Morgana estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Merlín la besó para tranquilizarla y luego bajó por su hombros recorriendole el cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio por el placer. Luego fueron uno. Morgana se le escapó una lágrima, pues en verdad dolía más de lo que había esperado.

- Si quieres paramos.- Dijo él preocupado, pero ella negó. Quería que aquello pasara. No sabía si Merlín era virgen, pero ella lo era y deseaba que él tambien lo fuera. Se sintió utilizada al pensar si quiera en que Merlín no era virgen y solo la estaba manejando por diversion. Otra penetración. Ella se agarró a la espalda sudada de él, le incaba la uñas y aunque a Merlín le dolió, no fué un dolor intenso, por lo que siguió. Cuando paró se dejó caer sobre ella, cansado. Volvía a tener sueño. Pero antes de que volviera a dormir la beso y le susurró al oído cuanto la amaba. Ella sonrió y se durmió.

Cuando despertaron, no habría pasado más de una hora. Se dirigieron a la ducha y se bañaron. Luego se vistieron y salieron de la habitación. Pero a Morgana le entró una sensación de culpabilidad y traicion en sí. Soltó dos lágrimas, que recoriieron rapidamente sus mejillas. Merlín se detuvo en seco y la miró esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Qu-e le dire?- Dijo con hipo, Merlín comprendió que estaba asustada, pues Gawaine pensaba en casarse con ella y si ella le rechazaba sería una verguenza, un deshonor. Pero no podía decirle que sí. Merlín no encontró la respuesta y se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Pero Arthur llegó por detrás de ellos interrumpiendo, como siempre.

-¿Que tal habeis dormido?- Dijo dirigiendose a Morgana. Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando bajaron a la taberna a desayunar, allí se encontraba Gawaine, el cual al ver a Morgana, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y luego le dió un beso en la frente. Merlín le dedicó una mirada asesina. Poco despues partieron, pero esta vez Morgana iba con su hermano, pues evitaba a Gawaine y tambien a Merlín para no levantar sospechas. Llegaron cabalgando y Morgana se puso la capucha verde tupida que le regaló a su hija, luego entraron en el pueblo. Se fijó en que en todas las casas y en todos los patios y calles, la gente saludaba y alababa a los tres hombres que llegaban. Abanzaron un largo trozo del trayecto hasta llegar a los portones que daban entrada al castillo. Al pasar los guardias inclinaron la cabeza y los dejaron pasar sin titubear. Arhur ayudó a bajar a su hermana y despues entregó los caballos a Merlín para que se los llevase al establo. Morgana lanzó una última mirada a Merlín. Tras eso se adentraron en el castillo. Al entrar en la sala del trono, los únicos que allí se encontraban eran Uther y Gwen que charlaban animadamente. La última cambió su expresion al ver entrar a Arthur seguido de Gawaine y de una persona, que aunque se ocultase bajo una capa, reconocía perfectamente.

- Padre...- Dijo y sin reverenciarse se giró hacia atras he hizo una señal a Morgana para que se acercase, al estar a la misma altura que su hermano, se quitó la capucha, temerosa de la reacción de su padre. Este la sorprendió. Pues sonrió ampliamente al verla y se levantó para abrazarla como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada se hubieran dicho. Ella corrió y se echó a sus brazos. Estaba llorando. La última vez que tuvieron un reencuentro así, él fué el que lloró y ella utilizó sus lágrimas para volverle loco. Él la miró y sonrió y con ese simple gesto la hizo sentir como en su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La sentía gemir bajo él. Sentía como le incaba las uñas en su espalda. Le recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos y antes con la boca. Se besaron otra vez, Sus sudores se mezclaban con los suyos. Sentía como iba a explotar, así que acelero el ritmo. De pronto todo desapareció y se sumió en oscuridad. Despertó sudando. Llevaba toda la semana así. Al recordarlo sonrió como un tonto enamorado. Se pregunto si Morgana soñaba lo mismo. Intentó dormirse otra vez, pero se notó un bulto sobresalido en su pantalon y fué a bañarse con agua muy fría.

Escuchó unas voces en su cabeza que no le habían dejado dormir. Se levantó y dejó que la voz lo guiara. Miró a ambos lados, no había nadie que pudiese llamarle la atención. La voz lo arrastró fuera del castillo, pero llegado a ese punto no sabía si seguir, pues la voz seguía por el bosque. No iba armado así que dudó en ir hacia allí. _"No te preocupes" "No te haré daño"_ La voz lo imnotizó y él dudando, la siguió. Llegó al lago. No parecía haber nadie, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con una melena rubia que lo sobresaltó.

- Tranquilo.- Dijo ella, pero el estaba asustado. Habría sacado la espada si la tuviera, pero no la tenía. Morgause lo miraba, no sabría si encajaría en su plan, pero tendría que intentarlo.- He oído que quieres casarte con mi hermana.- Dijo ella, y aunque no era una pregunta, él asintió, ella sonrió al ver su expresion de tonto enamorado que ya había visto en Merlín. - Debes de hacerlo ya.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Gawaine, que fué contestado con una sonrisa cínica. Se parecía a Morgana, excpeto por los ojos tan grandes, por su semblante y por la grandiosa cicatriz que inundaba la parte izquierda de su cara. Él se estremecio.

- ¿La amas?

- Claro.- Respondió con naturalidad.

- Pues casate con ella, antes de que sea tarde.- Dijo ella. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de su futuro cuñado, Morgause se lo aclaró.- Digamos...que hay otro hombre.

- ¿Quien es?- Preguntó el malumorado y se preguntó si este no era más que un simple juego de la bruja que tenía ante él. Cuando Morgause escucho la pregunta, sonrió cinicamente.

-Merlín.- Respondió secamente Morgause. Gawaine movió la cabeza a ambos lados, negandoselo a ella y así mismo. Se sentó en una roca y dejó caer la cabeza en una mano que tenía apoyada en la frente. No podía ser, se repetía una y otra vez. Era mentira, se dijo. Pero siempre supo que Morgana no le quería como nada más que un amigo. Sintió la mano de Morgause en su hombro y este, rendido, dejó que lo consolara. Ella se aproximo a su oído y le susurró suavemente.- Debemos separarlos.

-¡No! Es mi amigo.- Exclamó sobresaltado y quitó la mano de Morgause de su hombro.

-Amas a mi hermana, casate con ella, atala a tí. Yo me encargaré de Merlín.- El la miró impasivo. No sabía que hacer, mas las palabras de Morgause resultaban tentadoras. Ella le tendió la mano a Gawaine, esperando que el se la estrechara, cerrando el trato. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué debía hacer? En verdad, Merlín le había traicionado y Morgana tambien. Miró a la bruja y estrechó su mano con la suya. Ella sonrió. Él tambien, pero de una forma menos cínica.


End file.
